


Cannibal

by Sarah_Del_Mondo_Antico



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU?, Love story cannibal, M/M, Video, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Del_Mondo_Antico/pseuds/Sarah_Del_Mondo_Antico
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a cannibal serial killer and finds the perfect partner in Will Graham!





	Cannibal

Questo è il mio secondo video hannigram e devo dire che è uscito meglio del primo, sono migliorata!! (si mi faccio i complimenti da sola XD) 

Buona visione!

 

Hannibal Lecter is a cannibal serial killer and finds the perfect partner in Will Graham!

Link Video : https://youtu.be/Uy6m8kOF7BU


End file.
